


It's For Stress, I Swear

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: A stressful day leads to explicit activities.





	It's For Stress, I Swear

After a long day of work for both Peggy and Steve, they decided to collapse in their bedroom and relax for the first time that day. Peggy fell and landed on her back, bouncing gracefully on the mattress, as her legs hung off the edge. Steve landed beside her, making them both bounce from the added super-soldier weight, his legs also hanging off the edge of the bed. Both of them taking a deep breath and exhaling softly through their nostrils as if they were letting out a sigh they didn't know they were holding in. Laying in their bed in the comfort of their own home was relief enough, Peggy thought, but Steve had the right idea in that kicking off their shoes would be even better. Sitting up, he kicked off his own loafers then went down on his knees to relieve Peggy of her own foot traps. 

"Thank you, darling." Peggy smiled as she sat up to watch her husband gently loosen the strap of her high heels. Her feet were absolutely killing her. 

"Anything for you, my beautiful wife." He teased and leaned up to peck her smirking, blood red lips. 

"I married a charmer." She caressed his cheek with one hand while the other supported her balance. 

Her fingers traced his strong jaw. "A charmer that knows his way around a garter belt. I'm guessin' you want that off too?" 

Peggy smiled brightly. She loved how he knows the small things that bothered her that she felt like she had to wear. A bra's underwire, garter belts, the endless amount of bobby pins, and those dreaded heels, although she quite liked wearing them. Conformity was not usually Peggy's strong suit, but dressing appropriately for the job was better than having no job at all. "If you would." He nodded silently and began tinkering with the latches. 

Pulling down the stockings in such a gentle manner, Steve paid careful attention to her legs. The perfect creamy skin that covered her muscular calves and especially her thighs that he could write novels about. She sighed out of relief again, snapping Steve's attention as he gulped audibly. 

"Thank you, Steve." He looked at her legs once more before returning his full attention to her magnificent eyes. 

"Of course. I know today was stressful, might as well take care of my girl as best I can." Peggy laughed breathily because of three things. One: the assumption that he would take care of her any differently had it been the most stressful day of her life or the easiest, he would treat her like she was royalty always. Two: how he references her as 'my girl.' Peggy may be a grown woman but even that saying gives her excited butterflies in her stomach. And three: that goofy smile on his face. 

"Yes, today proved to be quite challenging, but it isn't any more stressful than a normal day." Peggy directed her attention to anywhere besides her glorious husband kneeling down in front of her. But then, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She cursed herself for having a weakness. 

"Ya know what I hear cures stress?" He had his arms folded in her lap and his head resting on top of them as he looked up to her. She was smiling down at him while her fingers combed through his hair. 

"What?" Peggy was smirking, knowing where this was headed. 

"I hear that sex relieves stress." His cheeks were rosy and he couldn't help his smiling. 

"Oh yeah? Another one of Barnes' theories?" She raised her brow. 

"He said that him and Angie do it all the time and you know how relaxed they both are."

"I don't know what world you're living in if you think Angie is 'relaxed.'" Peggy couldn't help smiling. He was looking up at her, in the most adoring way, with so much love and innocence. She just couldn't help but grin. 

"You know what I mean." He playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on, please? This'll all be for you."

Peggy giggled again before laying down flat on her back, inviting Steve to crawl on top of her, which he did almost immediately. "Love, you know I'm only satisfied if you are as well."

"Yeah, I know, but for this one time, I'll let you be as selfish as you want. And maybe we can even... try for a baby boy or girl? Only if you want to."

Peggy laughed again at his innocence. He was so adorable. "Alright fine. I'll be selfish. Only if you fake a smile when we're finished."

"Honey, I won't need to fake a single thing." Steve smiled again before putting his lips to hers. Tasting them sweetly and caring for them gently. He pulled back as far as the arms around his neck would let him. "Do you wanna try for a baby?"

Peggy thought about it for a moment. Although she didn't need to, her mind had already been made up when he suggested it. "Yes." He smiled again before kissing her. Peggy’s nails threaded through the thin blond bristles of his hair as he untucked her shirt from her skirt. Steve started with her buttons, pulling them each out of the hole at a hurried pace, Peggy was working on befouling his hair. He groaned deep when all of her buttons were undone. Kissing her breasts, Steve paid close attention to her breathing and her heartbeat. He could tell she was indeed on board with his suggestion.

Little to his knowledge, Peggy was resting her chin on the top of his head while he devoured her chest with wet kisses. She was smiling. Her legs crossed over his back to hold him there, against her, as close as she could but it didn’t seem like he was going anywhere. He was in his happy place. His lips moved to her collarbone then to her neck, her cheek, and finally her luscious lips that he loves so much.

“I love you, babe.” He whispered against her lips as he worked on the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down instantly and tossing it to the floor.

Peggy sat up slightly, his lips following hers, as she undid his belt and left his pants to pool around his ankles. “I know.” She smirked deviously against him. It was weird. Her normal response was always reciprocating the phrase, but she had all the power this time.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully and carried her up the bed. “You’re a menace.”

“I know that too.” She bit his bottom lip and pulled while he worked on her bra. For a number of times they’ve done this, he was basically an expert. He unhooked the bra in less than a second and pulled the straps over her arms. Steve broke the kiss, which he usually did, to admire her breasts, something he always did. He’d always have so much confidence built over until she was absolutely naked. That’s when his cheeks flushed in a nice shade of red, the tops of his ears following the same pattern. Even though Steve may be kissing Agent Peggy Carter, be in their bed, laying on top of her, between her legs with just their underwear blocking them, he still got flabbergasted. “Steve, we’ve been married for three years, I thought you’d be used to them by now.” She smiled and petted the side of his hair.

“I know, I know, sorry.” He pulled the top of his shirt over his head, making Peggy catch her breath audibly, which he heard. “Peggy, we’ve been married for three years, I thought you’d be--”

“Shut it!” She playfully smacked his chest as he chuckled and leaned over her again, taking her lips to his. They got back into a heated rhythm that made even the super-soldier breathless. When they could no longer take anymore, he slid his boxers off and hooked his fingers into Peggy’s underwear to pull them down. Then it was just skin on skin. All intensity feverishly settling in the room. The only sound was of them breathing before Steve finally pushed in. Their breaths held until he was all the way in. Then they sighed and moaned.

“Oh, God…” She mumbled with her eyes slammed shut and her back arched.

“You okay?” He asked politely before continuing this sort of dance. She nodded silently, sucking her lips in, and exhaling out her nose.

Steve began slowly at first and Peggy had always seemed grateful for his gentle nature until she had gotten used to the pace. Then she egged him on with her lips, kissing him and sucking on his skin, so he knew to speed up. Which he did. Their bodies moved together like liquid, in a rhythm so solid that it’s like there was music in the air and they were dancing. Knowing what each one would want, the other supplied. It was a simple collaboration between partners that were in desperate need of one another’s presence. Hormones shedding off one another, and other hormones being infused together. Then there were moans, a mumbling of curses, and a bead of sweat on one another’s forehead. Then it was just breathing. No movement except for the heaving of each other’s chests. Steve laid down beside her as they both caught their breath.

“I love you,” Peggy admitted breathlessly.

“I know.” He chuckled when she slapped his chest. “So, was Bucky right? With his theory?” 

“I think we’ll have to do a few more tests.” Peggy eyed him carefully which made him gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> New series next Saturday :000


End file.
